Mistaken
by graveyard's darkness
Summary: Hilary and Kai are in love until she's kidnapped by Boris and fall's for a certain red headed:Tala... Rewritten
1. chapter 1

**MISTAKEN**

**SUMMARY: Hilary and Kai are in love with each other until she's kidnapped by Boris and she fall's for a certain red headed boy (Tala) **

**In italic its the thoughts**

**DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN BEYBLADE**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Hilary was leading to the Granger's dojo where the blade breaker were into a deep peaceful sleep until they heard a door slamming and her shouting.

'' Wake up you lazy asses! ''

Ray, Max and Kenny were the first to wake up beside Tyson who was still asleep with his jaw open (like in the anime)

''Jeez Hilary what is wrong with you it's still 6:00am in the morning'' said ray rubbing his eyes

''Hmm Ray may I ask you a question?'' asked Hilary

'' Yeah ''

''ARE YOU STILL INTRESTED TO BE THE WORLD CHAMPION?''

''Duh''

''So move your butt and prepare yourself for the training cause Kai is waiting for us on the beach.''

'' But Hilary there is a major problem ''

'' What is the problem Kenny? ''

The brain maniac pointed his finger to Tyson

''Oh don't worry everything is under control '' said the ruby eyed girl and went towards Tyson's direction with a bucket of ice cold water and throw it on Tyson's face.

'' AAA! What was that for? '' countered Tyson

'' It's your new alarm did you like it? '' said Hilary mockingly

'' Yeah a lot ''

Once, Tyson ate his big break fast the world champion team went to the beach where an angry Kai was waiting.

'' What took you guys so long? ''

'' Nothing it was just Tyson who… ''

'' Not true it was you Hilary who tested your new alarm and...''

'' Shut up ''

'' No you should shut up ''

'' Shut up you both and Tyson go jog ''

'' Fine I was going anyways ''

After an exhausted day of training the blade breaker decided to lead back to the dojo and rest while two of them stayed at the beach and watched the sunset.

'' Isn't that beautiful '' said Hiromi

'' Euh…yeah it is I guess ''

The silent grew until Kai spoke up

'' So how is your school going '' _oh shit! What a dumb question._

'' It is fine '' _should I tell him how I fell about him and he's so cute when looks at me with those eyes._

'' Let's go back the other are waiting.''

'' OK '' _arghh...when will I get the chance to tell him_

They walked toward the dojo when suddenly Hiromi's foot scrambled and she landed in Kai arms.

'' Oh, I'm so sorry ''

'' Its OK I guess ''

Kai approached his face and kissed Hilary (I'm really bad to write things like that)

''I love you'' she said

'' Humph''

"O my god! I can't believe this cant you say I love you too Hilary?''

'' Humph, well you know that I do ''

"Yes I do''

The only thing that the new couple didn't know was that someone was spying on them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Very_ good very good young Kai, your new relationship will be very priceless to me''_

On this thought the spy called his dearest friend.

'' Hello, Boris its Stanley I've got some really interesting information regarding your new plan.''

'' Was it is'' hissed Boris

''You'll see I'm coming''

'' Fine hurry up''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have been correcting all my gramar errors so let me know if I have improved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_THIS IS MY 1st FIC TTHATS WHY I HAVE ALOT OF GRAMMAR ERROR BUT IM TRYING MY BEST TO CORRECT THEM BASICALY IM WORKING ON THE 4th CHAPTER CUZ THE ACTION BEGINS IN IT LET ME KNOW IF I HAVE IMPROVE PLEASSSSSSSSE_**

**In italic its the thoughts**

**MISTAKEN**

**Chapter 2:**

The BBA manager drove near a narrow alley and parked nearby. He walked into the alley where a tall and purple haired man was waiting.

'' What took you so long Stanley?''

'' It was the traffic you know Tokyo's circulation.''

'' Whatever! What's the breath taking news that couldn't be told on the phone.''

'' It might give you a shock. ''

'' I don't care! What imports me it's the fact that it might be useful to our plan.''

'' It is! It is! ''

'' So speak'' said the man with impatience in his voice.

'' It seems that young Kai is having a weak for a certain girl. I must say more than a simple weak. ''

'' Wha... what you mean he has a girlfriend? '' Chuckled the abbey owner.

'' Don't make me laugh Stanley. Kai being in love that's absurd! '' Responded Boris.

'' It might sound absurd but his feelings toward the girl might just...''

'' SHUT UP!'' '' THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOU KNOW HOW WE TRAIN OUR BEYBLADERS THE FIRST RULE THAT WE TEACH THEM IT'S DO NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS ''

Boris aimed his weapon at the old man and was just about to shoot him.

'' Wha… What are you doing! You can't kill me. '' Panicked the man.

'' Why can't I kill you? You are pointless to our plan and saying that Kai is in love is an insult towards the abbey.''

'' Bu…but you do not understand Kai is in love if we kidnap the girl he will be obligated to come back at the abbey and subdue to black Dranzer. ''

The purple headed man thought about what just the BBA manager said. It was true that it might work and Kai might as well return to the abbey.

'' Well I guess we could try and if we fail this time I'll make sure that your journey end up in hell and don't call me I'll give the you instructions later. ''

On this the trench coated man left the alley with his bodyguards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai slowed down to walk into an alleyway near Tyson's dojo.

"This way." Kai managed to say as he rushed Hilary into the alley.

'' What happened?'' asked Hilary a bit confused.

Kai's arm reached her shoulders and pulled her down next to him.

Hilary sighed as she asked him for the second time '' what's wrong Kai?''

'' I...I need to talk to you.''

'' Ok what's wrong?'' asked the brunette.

'' It's just that I'm not comfortable to expose my feelings to the rest of the gang."

'' It's alright I wont tell them until you want me to tell them'' said the ruby eyed girl in a cheerful voice.

Kai smiled as Hilary grabbed the older teen and kiss him with passion.

'' I guess we should go now.''

'' Yeah! Otherwise Tyson will manage to get on my nerves.''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

**In italic its the thoughts**

****

**MISTAKEN**

**Chapter 3**

Kai and Hilary were half way from Tyson's dojo when suddenly kai felt a needle type of pain in the back of his neck. Slowly, his vision began blur and blurrier until he fainted. The last thing he remembered was Hilary struggling against two men and screaming out his name desperately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 p.m. Russia, Moscow, Bio-volt secret headquarters**

''Sir, we've kept the girl in cell #2 as you commanded'' a presumed guard said

'' Good! Good! Very good is she causing any trouble?'' asked Boris in a monotone voice/

'' No sir, we had her hmmm knock down since she was causing trouble.''

'' OK make sure that she doesn't get away and you'll get the next instructions soon''

'' Yes sir''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hilary's cell**

She woke up in a dark, small, smelly and dirty cell room. The roof was surrounded with pipelines where some little water drops were falling and landing on the dirty and cold floor so, the rats could drink it when they were thirsty or had nothing to eat which was seldom. ''Where am I? My head is killing me''. Once she remembered what had happened she began to panic and tried to find a way out. The only possibility was the window which was out of her reach however, she tried in vain to reach the window's border but it was useless since she wasn't tall enough. '' _What am I going to do? Why did they kidnap me? I dint do anything?''_ Tears began to fall '' _OK Hilary stop crying like a baby you are not a baby just think a way to get out of here_.'' ''_Wait why didn't I think of this before yeah you're a genius Hilary!_" she pull out a bobby pin out of her hairs and reached for the lock.'' _come on_ _open up_'' after several tries the lock opened up.

**Hilary's POV**

OK I need to get out of here. OK I'm out now where do I go now this door or this door I guess the right door yeah the right.'' hey the girl has escaped'' '' what? Boris is going to kill us let find her she must've gone far _''Oh my gosh there going to catch me run for your life Hilary''_

Hilary began to run really fast she really didn't knew where she was going and the guards were behind her '' Faster you moron she's going to escape'' '' _Oh God! where do I go_ ?'' she kept running until she landed in an alley and on the right side was a door she opened the door and locked herself ..'' _thank god_'' sighed the brunette.

'' Hey Brian pass me the white shirt.''

'' Tala''

**So what do you guys think so far? If you guys have any suggestion then let me know because I really need some.**


End file.
